


“The bet”

by jugsbuggies



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugsbuggies/pseuds/jugsbuggies
Summary: Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago are a newly wed couple with a one year old, but then they found out something life changing.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 11





	“The bet”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story so sorry if it’s not the best!

Amy POV  
I fell onto the bed and lay with my eyes open. After two whole hours of trying to get Isabella to sleep, she finally drifted off, yet somehow, I still couldn’t manage to get to sleep myself. Jake was working late and probably wouldn’t get back until another hour or so. I just thought about everything that’s happened in the past year. Jake and I got married and then we had Izzy (Isabella). 

~the next morning~

Jake POV  
I woke up and stretched my arms out. I made some toast and got dressed. Amy and Izzy were still asleep so I left them. It was mine and Amy’s day off and we were planning on going out and leaving Isabella with Boyle, but he cancelled last minute. 

~flashback~  
3rd person

“Look I’m sorry Jake. You know I would love to look after what you and Amy made but me and Genevieve are having a full night of doing the most lustful and romantic thing there is.” “Making out?” “No Jake! Are you crazy?” Charles said as he rolled his eyes. “Washing each other’s hair! Duh.” Jake pulled a slight confused face as he walked off. 

~back to normal~  
Jake POV  
I would ask Rosa but she’s got a date with someone who no one knows a thing about. I don’t understand how she is so secretive. I can’t keep a secret for five seconds. I could ask Terry but I doubt he would be able to look after four little girls at once’s I can’t even handle one. Then there’s always Holt but Izzy inherited Amy’s allergy to dogs. I would ask Gina but she scares Isabella. There are so many people I could ask but I always find a problem. 

Amy POV  
When I woke up the next morning, I felt so sick. “Jake!” I called out in a sick tone. “Coming babe!” I could hear Jake rushing into the bedroom. “What’s wrong?” “I feel so sick. Do you think we could cancel our date?” “Ohhh. Did I not tell you?” I was so confused. “Charles cancelled last second and everyone else had plans. Sorry I forgot to tell you sweetheart.” “It’s ok Jake. Really.” I smiled. 

To be continued..


End file.
